Breakdown
by Garowyn
Summary: [Oneshot] This world has dealt me harsh, cruel blows but I have taken the bull by the horns. I will not be so easily fooled by the sunshine and roses placed upon life. It’s a tough world out there. Only the strongest survive.


**A/N: Don't own YGO. Finally found some time to revise this because before, it was just terrible. Thank you to Caorann fridh Bronach for beta reading.**

**NOTE: Seto has a different reaction after Tea's rant. That's the whole idea of this oneshot.**

* * *

"And what do you have, Seto Kaiba? Tell me! What do you have at the end of the day?" Tea Gardner snaps. 

Her words hit me like a bullet. Normally, at something like this, I would have kept walking away and completely ignored it. Such comments are unimportant – I do not need someone else telling me what to do or how I should act.

And yet, something inside of me takes a giant pause as I absorb the anger and the meaning behind those words. To her, I'm just another duelist out to win the prize with absolutely no reason behind it. Yes, I'm in it for the money. Apparently, my time is only spent finding people to duel and forcing their hands because I'm an inconsiderate, lowly moron.

She certainly knows me well; so well, it's uncanny. "Gardner, you don't know me or my intentions. Keep your mouth shut," I say instead, firmly, narrowing my eyes. Turning away from her and her little cheerleaders, I begin to make my way into the castle, already beginning to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming final duel. The stakes are high; I must save Mokuba. I am willing to give everything up just to get him back. No price is too great.

"No, I will not keep my mouth shut!"

Here we go again.

"You lost Yugi his only chance of saving his grandpa from Pegasus! At least he isn't obsessed with becoming the top duelist in the world. He let you win because he didn't want you to die. You cheated your way into the castle. That's _real_ honor," Tea finishes, her sarcasm very obvious.

Two can play at this game. I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off.

"Go! Just take your star chips and go, you stuck-up jerk!" she yells. She sounds like she's about to cry.

Crying is for the weak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tristan's mouth drop open. "Tea…"

"You're not worth getting angry over," Tea shouts, and then she turns to comfort little Yugi.

Not worth getting angry over? Not worth it at all? Sounds just like Gozaburo…and I hate anything and everything that reminds me of him. He is the one who instilled the fear of Mokuba being abused because of something I did wrong. He is the one who cursed and yelled at me day in and day out. He is the one who made me who I am today.

The irony of it all: I hate him but I wouldn't have it any other way. To continue life as a naïve and hopeful person would have only made life even worse. Lucky for me, I learned quickly to adapt to a world I'm glad to have learned of so early. This world has dealt me harsh, cruel blows but I have taken the bull by the horns. I will not be so easily fooled by the sunshine and roses placed upon life.

"What are you waiting for?" the mutt asks none too kindly. "You heard her!"

"Unfortunately." I turn around, glaring, and stalk over to the group. When I reach them, they wait, expectantly, and the mutt is about to say something, I can tell. Too bad he won't have his personal pleasure from a pitiful attempt to drag me down. "Shut up," I say in a very calm and quiet voice.

They are all…surprised, and even Yugi looks up from his pathetic sobbing. I have no patience to draw out one of my usual comments. They don't deserve my patience…that I never really gave to them anyway.

"How do you know I'm not dueling for someone?" I demand coldly. "How do you know I'm not dueling for myself this time? Hmm? Tell me!" I find that voice has risen a notch. "You think the all-powerful Yugi Muto is the only one with a problem? For your information, Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother, Mokuba, and has taken his soul into captivity. Mokuba is the only family I have left, the only reason to live, and I cannot live with myself if I fail to get him and his soul back." Another notch. "I'm not the idiotic snob you think I am."

There is silence, silence that disturbs me. I always despise these types of silences. It reminds me of all the times I waited anxiously for the slap. Of all the times I waited for the lecture. Of all the times I waited for the muffled tears of Mokuba. And I hate anything and everything that reminds me of that monster.

"Kaiba, I'm…I'm sorry," Tea whispers.

"I don't want your pity!" I state sharply.

People only pity the weak.

"Your apology does not matter," I continue. "What's done is done."

Leaving them, I head for the castle once more, trusting there would be no more distractions. Even so, a tiny part of me feels good for getting that all out. Mokuba always said I shouldn't bottle things in. But sometimes, that feels good too…to be strong is to hide whatever weakness I may have, to not let my enemy see a sign or even a glimmer of what lies beneath.

It's a tough world out there. Only the strongest survive.

I can still feel their gazes on me and I immediately regret losing my cool. It had only wasted precious time.

After handing my star chips over, the large doors open wide, revealing a long red carpet leading to another set of large doors.

It's time. I am determined to win.

I should have never left Mokuba behind…but it doesn't matter now. I'm coming for you, little brother. I gave you my word.

The doors close behind me, echoing off the walls, and I am alone, for the time being.

It is quiet.

I always despised these types of silences.


End file.
